In recent years, a 3D printer for forming a three-dimensional object having a 3D shape is used for various uses. Meanwhile, conventionally known is a method of forming a three-dimensional object (an inkjet lamination method) by way of discharging a material for the three-dimensional object from an inkjet head (recording head) (for example, refer to Japanese Patent No. 4420685).